Załamanie
by kasssumi
Summary: Severus nie załamał się pod wieloma presjami, aż tu nagle zawaliło się na jego głowę coś o wiele za mocnego, aby mógł to przetrzymać. Coś w liczbie mnogiej. Rating dla pewności.


Severus Snape był rozsądnym, poważnym i psychicznie silnym człowiekiem. Nie załamał się szpiegując dla Dumbledore'a, nie załamał się pod _Cruciatusami_ Voldemorta, nie załamał się pod wpływem Huncwotów, nie załamał się na głupotę swoich uczniów, którzy wyraźnie narodzili się po to, żeby sabotować jego wysiłki nauczenia ich czegokolwiek.

I oto przyszła chwila, kiedy Mistrz Eliksirów po raz pierwszy poczuł, że coś w nim się załamuje i bynajmniej nie był to efekt domniemanej, nieistniejącej jeszcze dla niego starości — miał w końcu dopiero trzydzieści siedem lat, żądnej oznaki reumatyzmu czy strzykających stawów i jasny, niezmącony umysł.

Oczywiście zdawał sobie sprawę, że jasność jego umysłu mogłaby być równie zakłócona jak Longbottomów, czyli nie istnieć, gdyby Czarny Pan był jeszcze bardziej szczodry w dzieleniu się swoim rozżaleniem ze Śmierciożercami.

Naprawdę niewiele brakowało i podejrzewał, że swoją pełną rozumność zawdzięcza Wybrańcowi i jego przyjaciołom, za pokonanie Voldemorta. Nie, żeby miał kiedykolwiek podziękować za coś takiego w obecnej sytuacji. Przecież właśnie obecna sytuacja doprowadza Severusa Snape'a do załamania.

Mistrz Eliksirów przez chwilę rozważał pójście do dyrektora. Niemal od razu w jego głowie pojawił się nieznośnie wręcz radosny (Severus podejrzewał, że taka radość jest nielegalna. Musi być. Inaczej straciłby wiarę w prawo, gdyby kiedykolwiek takową posiadał.), ubrany w adwentowy fiolet, niemożebnie stary czarodziej, który zapewne pogłaskałby się po brodzie, zamigotał oczami zza okularów połówek, zaproponowałby herbatkę i ciasteczka, a potem w irytująco zaciekawiony sposób zapytałby „Co cię do mnie sprowadza, mój chłopcze?" doskonale wiedząc, że Severus nie lubi tego zwrotu, a wyraz jego twarzy pokazywałby, ze doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z przyczyny jego odwiedzin i nie miałby zamiaru interweniować w jakikolwiek sposób.

Wzdrygnął się na tę jednozdaniową myśl i próbował się jej pozbyć potrząsając głową, jednak nic z tego. Spróbował więc pomyśleć o czymś innym.

Bach! Sedno jego problemu wyraźnie odezwało się w jego głowie, domagając się szklanki wody. Jednak Severus zignorował to wołanie, będąc świadomym, że później pożałuje. Machnął ręką na „później", mimo woli przypominając sobie cytat (który nie jest do końca adekwatny do sytuacji, jednak podejrzewał, że jego podświadomość podała sobie rękę z pragnieniem wody i zrobiła to specjalnie): _Gdybym zobaczył tu na stole buławę marszałkowską, szpadę naczelnego wodza, koronę Polski zamiast „później" przysięgam ci, Najjaśniejszy Panie, jeszcze i wtedy powiedziałbym, „natychmiast"_. Aleksander Dumas rozbrzmiewał w jego głowie wyimaginowanym głosem d'Artagnana z ostatniej części historii o muszkieterach, a jego myśli nadal krążyły wokół szklanki wody.

Severus porozumiał się ze swoimi kończynami bez pomocy umysłu, rzucając im krótkie spojrzenia. Umysł się obraził, nasilając uzmysłowienie mu potrzeby, a kończyny w ogóle nie odpowiedziały, jakby były nieprzytomne. Trochę mu się to nie spodobało, więc włożył w ruch trochę siły i z ulgą powitał czucie w nogach i rękach. Po chwili ulga przeszła płynnie w dyskomfort, kiedy poczuł wyraźne uciskanie na każdej z kończyn.

Mlasnął zniesmaczony i poczuł w swoich ustach suchość, razem z okropnym, niemile widzianym smakiem porannej nieświeżości połączonej z oparami pozostałości alkoholu wydobywającymi się z żołądka i moszczących się na jego podniebieniu i języku. Jego kubki smakowe wręcz krzyczały ze wstrętu, przyłączając się do wołań umysłu chociażby o wodę, dodając, że nie pogardziłyby też czymś odświeżającym, jakimś eliksirem czy zwyczajną pastą do zębów. Na wspomnienie czegoś odświeżającego odezwały się jego jelita, zwarte i gotowe do trawienia, aby składniki pokarmowe zostały rozniesione po ciele przez krew.

Severus, zauważając dziwny dialog swojego ciała, dziwny w związku z godnością przeciwko niemu, skrzywił się z niesmakiem. A już myślał, już miał nadzieję, że chociaż organizm będzie po jego stronie. _I ty, Brutusie, przeciwko mnie_... Naprawdę poczuł się jak Cezar. Te myśli nieco go pocieszyły porównaniem do starożytnego wodza. Poczuł się na tyle nimi doceniony, że w swojej łaskawości postanowił dać którejś części ciała to, o co prosiła. Robiąc w głowie krótki rachunek zysków i strat zdecydował, że większym dyskomfortem aktualnie jest wyziew wydobywający się z jego ust.

Umysł i kubki smakowe wiwatowały, kiedy uwolnił jedną rękę spod przygniatającego ją ciężaru, zeskanował wzrokiem pomieszczenie i zlokalizował swoje szaty, a następnie przywołał swoją różdżkę, aby wezwać szklankę zimnej wody. Posłusznie przyleciała, nie wylewając ani kropli. Unosząc głowę, aby nie oblać się, wypił chciwie całą wodę, w sumie zgadzając się, że było mu to potrzebne. Jednak jakby kontakt z płynem obudził w nim inną potrzebę.

Pomijając poranną erekcję, pilnie potrzebował skorzystać z łazienki. Westchnął zirytowany i potrząsnął głową. Na raz, dwa, trzy odbił się plecami od posłania, podnosząc się do góry. Szybko, zanim jeszcze nie opadł z powrotem, zszedł całkiem z łóżka i pomagając sobie ścianą skierował się do łazienki. Jęczące dźwięki, wydobywające się zza niego, z łóżka, które przed chwilą opuścił, jakby dodały mu energii. Poczuł coś na kształt strachu. Strachu, że jeśli się nie pospieszy, to straci okazję na dotarcie pierwszy do łazienki.

Gdy jednak znalazł się w środku i zamknął się szczelnie, był gotów paść na kolana i całować kafelki, jak Ziemię Obiecaną. Po pozbyciu się porannej przypadłości załatwił pilną pęcherzową potrzebę, a następnie udał się pod prysznic. Zimna woda działała czasami lepiej niż eliksir pieprzowy, a Severus, jako Mistrz Eliksirów, doskonale o tym wiedział. Teraz niemal się uśmiechał czując, jak wracają do niego siły.

Momentalnie zamarł i szybko wyszedł, prawie robiąc fikołka na kafelkach. Doprowadził się do porządku, umył zęby przy akompaniamencie pieśni dziękczynnej całego swojego zmysłu smaku. Wyszedł suchy z łazienki, ubrał się w spodnie, zarzucił na siebie szlafrok i wypił eliksir eliminujący pozostałości po alkoholu z organizmu — szczególnie ucieszył się po stracie oparów z żołądka. Potem powoli obrócił się do swojego problemu na łóżku.

Pięć osób. PIĘĆ. To chyba musi być jakoś prawnie zakazane. Pamiętał, gdzie sam leżał niedawno, więc starał się odwzorować ułożenie wszystkich.

Po jego prawej — Potter. Jeśli to było możliwe, jego włosy były jeszcze bardziej rozczochrane i postawione w górę, więc wyraźnie było widać bliznę. Tuż poniżej znajdowała się Lovegood, włosami zasłaniając swoją twarz, dłonią pieszczotliwie obejmując biodro Pottera, leżąc z piersiami przyciśniętymi do jego torsu. Z głową na jej pośladkach, w poprzek łóżka rozwalony był Longbottom. Po lewej stronie miejsca, w którym niedawno znajdował się Severus, spleceni niemożliwie ciasno, aż Mistrz Eliksirów zastanawiał się, jak oddychają, leżeli Granger i najlepszy przyjaciel Pottera, jednocześnie najmłodsza latorośl Weasleyów od czasu, gdy dziewczyna (Ginewra?) poległa w bitwie.

Severus Snape poczuł się chory, stary i szalony. Nie załamał się szpiegując dla Dumbledore'a, nie załamał się pod _Cruciatusami_ Voldemorta, nie załamał się pod wpływem Huncwotów, nie załamał się na głupotę swoich uczniów, którzy wyraźnie narodzili się po to, żeby sabotować jego wysiłki nauczenia ich czegokolwiek, ale czwórka Gryfonów i jedna Krukonka zniszczyli całe jego jestestwo, załamując go. Powracające wspomnienia wieczoru nie pomagały. Widok nastoletnich porannych problemów, takich, jak on sam miał przed chwilą, również nie pomagało.

Nie miał tylu nagości w swoim łóżku od... Cóż, nigdy nie miał. Ba, przez długi okres czasu był jedynie ze swoją nagością w tym łóżku, a teraz miał piątkę wyraźnie napalonych i wyjątkowo namiętnych nastolatków. Przypominając sobie wczorajszą orgię i rzeczy jakie robił tym uczniom, jakie oni robili mu, jakie ogólnie wszyscy robili sobie nawzajem... Może pójście do dyrektora to nie taki zły pomysł. Złożyłby rezygnację i miałby spokój, nie oglądając więcej twarzy tych osób.

Co z tego, że był środek roku szkolnego?

Co z tego, że pan Radośnie Migoczący Fiolet może jednak go zabić, kiedy dowie się, że zdeprawował jego ukochanych Gryfonów i niewinną Krukonkę?

Co z tego, że niemal sam wepchnął ich do łóżka Severusa?

Co z tego, że są już dorośli?

Co z tego, że kiedy wszyscy oni wystrzelili ze swoich różdżek jakieś starożytne zaklęcie, które zredukowało Voldemorta do plemnika i komórki jajowej (osobno!), to skutkiem ubocznym okazało się postarzenie każdego z nich o osiem lat, a zabicie tylko (a może aż?) Weasleyówny?

Co z tego, że w związku z powyższym, nie są już nastolatkami?

Co z tego, że kończą edukację na specjalnych warunkach?

I wreszcie co z tego, że Severus chciał Pottera dla siebie, a dostał pozostałą czwórkę w pakiecie?

Skoro mowa o Potterze — wyraźnie zaczął się budzić. Zamrugał powiekami, robiąc swoimi gęstymi rzęsami wiatr, który smagał włosy Lovegood po jej twarzy. A przynajmniej lekki powiew odgonił kilka pojedynczych kosmyków. Rozglądał się na boki. Najpierw był zmieszany i zaskoczony, potem zażenowany, a na koniec totalnie pogrążony we wstydzie. Jednak na jego twarzy nie było żadnej oznaki obrzydzenia.

Severus podszedł do niego, uniósł w górę głowę i wlał mu w usta eliksir pieprzowy. Potter potulnie przełknął i chwilę później delikatnie wysunął się spod Krukonki. Zaczerwieniony spojrzał na Mistrza Eliksirów, nieśmiałym gestem zasłaniając swoje krocze. Severus prychnął kpiąco. Teraz Gryfon się wstydzi!

Narzucił na niego swój szlafrok i popchnął w kierunku łazienki. Gdy usłyszał zachrypniętą propozycję pomyślał, że się przesłyszał. Ale nie, Potter ponownie zaprosił go ze sobą pod prysznic.

Severus Snape może i czuł się chory, szalony i stary, ale sentymentalizm względem chłopaka nadal w nim był. A że Mistrz Eliksirów nie znajdował aktualnie w sobie jakiejkolwiek przyczyny, dla której miałby odmówić, ruszył za Potterem. Zabawa pod strugami wody, pod ścianą, z tak giętkim i młodym ciałem była rozkosznym czasem dla Severusa. I, jeśli sądząc po leniwym, zadowolonym uśmieszku, dla Gryfona też.

Kiedy wyszli z łazienki, zostali niemal od razu spiorunowani niecierpliwym wzrokiem przez Weasleya i Granger, którzy zajęli ich miejsce. Longbottom i Lovegood siedzieli na łóżku, dziewczyna zasłaniała się pościelą, chłopak prześcieradłem. Oboje wyglądali jeszcze na odurzonych.

W końcu wszyscy jakoś się ogarnęli i znaleźli w salonie Severusa. Pomimo że na kanapie było jeszcze miejsce obok jego najbliższych przyjaciół, Potter umościł swój tyłek na kolanach Mistrza Eliksirów. I wyraźnie się do niego łasił. Subtelne dotknięcie, zaborczo owinięte ramię, lekkie pocałunki. Nie, żeby to Severusowi przeszkadzało. Nawet jego jelita przestały domagać się substancji odżywczych. Był całkiem usatysfakcjonowany z tego, co dostaje, więc nawet nie zwracał uwagi, co robi reszta. Potter wydawał się mieć ten sam problem, będąc zaabsorbowanym przez swoje działania.

W końcu jednak głos Granger dotarł do uszu Mistrza Eliksirów i zanotował, że dwójka jego wczorajszych kochanków, czyli ona i Weasley, w końcu przełamali lody i chcieli się związać. Severus uznał, że Gryfoni mają naprawdę dziwny rytuał łączenia się w pary. Pozostała dwójka stwierdziła, że było to ciekawe przeżycie, ale nie chcą go powtarzać. Nie wydawali się obrzydzeni, tylko jakby zaspokoili ciekawość.

A potem Potter oznajmił, że on to z chęcią zostanie, jako jedyny, z Mistrzem Eliksirów, skoro reszta chce go opuścić. Na dodatek oznajmił, że zawsze wiedział, a przynajmniej podejrzewał, że skończy w jego łóżku.

Severus Snape stwierdził, że nie jest ani chory, ani stary, ani szalony. Ale nie jest też ani rozsądny, ani poważny. Zostawił sobie tylko psychiczną siłę i jasność umysłu jako pozytywne przymioty. Jednakże musiał też uznać, że szaleństwo jest w otaczających go zewsząd osobach. Zaczynając od czwórki Wyzwolicieli od Voldemorta właśnie wychodzących z jego komnat, poprzez kuszącego go Pottera, a na dyrektorze we fiolecie kończąc.

I sensu w tym za grosz.


End file.
